


Way Too Spooky

by TheMeaningofHaste



Series: A Very Stucky Halloween [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Haunted House, I'm not even sorry for the amount of puns, M/M, Makeup Artist Steve, PUNS!!!!!, Rimming, Skinny!Steve, scaredy cat Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve Rogers is in charge of you, last mirror on the right.” With a wave of her pen she was off, hurrying across the tent to yell at someone about the order of the costume racks.<br/>“Right, thanks for nothing,” Bucky grumbled, making his way through the throng of people.<br/>By the time he had made his way to the far end of the tent, most of the crowd had thinned out and Bucky finally caught a glimpse of his destination. Bent over with his back to Bucky, a blonde man rummaged through a crate full of costume accessories. Bucky felt his heart begin to race, though whether it was nerves or fear he wasn’t sure; he had seen this kid around the grounds before. No more than five foot six and a hundred pounds soaking wet, the blonde was probably the cutest thing Bucky had ever seen. </p><p>Fresh out of college Bucky takes a job at a local Halloween festival where he meets special effects makeup artist Steve. There's only two problems: Steve is way out of his league and Bucky is terrified of Haunted Houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Too Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beautiful beta AuthorOutOfTime for kicking my ass and making me finish this and for explaining how Haunted Houses work since I'm a big scaredy cat like Bucky. Enjoy!

                

                Staff meetings are the worst. Bucky is pretty sure that is actually a scientifically proven fact. Coming in to work an hour early and standing amongst a throng of your coworkers that you’ve never said hi to, much less had an actually conversation with. No thank you.

                “Remember, our main goal is to give everyone an unforgettable experience so get creative. Alright, actors go meet with the costume and make-up department, we need to get the finishing touches done on your outfits before the dry run this weekend. Construction, please hang back so we can talk in more detail. Let’s get to work, but don’t forget to have fun!”

                The crowd of workers got to their feet, each dividing in to groups based on their role around the park. They had been training for a month, setting up New York’s famous Scream Festival. Bucky followed his coworkers back to the costuming tent, keeping his head down as he walked. Nearby, a small team was creating a large spider web, putting up the most unfortunately realistic looking spiders he had ever seen. Yeah, he definitely did not want to look to hard at that.

                Bucky had just graduated from NYU with a degree in literature which meant he didn’t have a whole lot of job opportunities knocking at his door. His best friend Clint worked for most of the carnivals in the area, spending every fall as part of the special effects team at Scream. After spending most of the summer listening to Bucky’s complaints about needing a job, Clint had gotten him an interview to be one of the actors. The problem though, was that Bucky was terrified of almost all things Halloween.

                When Bucky was a young boy his mother had thrown a fortieth birthday party for his uncle just a few weeks before Halloween. For some reason that he still didn’t completely understand, society has decided that forty means cheesy tombstones, black decorations, and macabre birthday wishes. Halloween was perfect timing. Bucky had tagged along to help pick out decorations, not thinking twice about going to a party store during October. When they had turned down the first aisle he had run in to a wall full of masks on display. The display loomed over him and staring up at so many bloody faces, half eaten zombies, crazed clowns and more monsters than he could ever have imagined, Bucky had been terrified. He’d had nightmares for weeks and subsequently refused to step in a Halloween store until he was sixteen. Clint teased him mercilessly, but Bucky insisted that it just meant he had better self-preservation instincts than most. Long story short, this was not necessarily his dream job.

                The costume tent was massive, tucked away behind a large ‘haunted’ castle and a thicket of trees that helped keep it out of sight. The place was a bustle of activity when Bucky arrived. Brightly lit mirrors spanned the entire back wall. To the left there were racks of costumes as far as he could see and to the right, small changing areas had been set up. Bucky stood in the doorway, momentarily shocked by the commotion around him, until he was rudely jostled out of his observations by a group of people pushing past him. Right, he was here for a reason, now if only he could find someone to explain what the hell was going on.

                “Um, I’m here for a fitting.” Bucky approached the nearest person with a clip board, feeling embarrassed and more than a little out of his comfort zone; a clip board was a clear sign that they had to be in charge of _something._

                “Name,” she snapped, looking annoyed that someone would deign to approach her.

                “Bucky Barnes,” he mumbled, rocking nervously on his heels as she scanned the list in front of her.

                “Steve Rogers is in charge of you, last mirror on the right.” With a wave of her pen she was off, hurrying across the tent to yell at someone about the order of the costume racks.

                “Right, thanks for nothing,” Bucky grumbled, making his way through the throng of people.

                By the time he had made his way to the far end of the tent, most of the crowd had thinned out and Bucky finally caught a glimpse of his destination. Bent over with his back to Bucky, a blonde man rummaged through a crate full of costume accessories. Bucky felt his heart begin to race, though whether it was nerves or fear he wasn’t sure; he had seen this kid around the grounds before. No more than five foot six and a hundred pounds soaking wet, the blonde was probably the cutest thing Bucky had ever seen. His hair was the same golden color as the fall leaves outside, the sides were cut short, long fringe flopping in to his eyes. Thick black glasses framed eyes that were the color of the sky on a clear autumn day. Faded skinny jeans clung to his every curve, tucked in to scuffed brown combat boots. A deep red flannel shirt hung open over a baggy black t-shirt, the sleeves rolled up past his bony elbows. His ears had a matching pair of small gauges with a thick bar running through the left, and dear god, was that a lip ring? Yeah Bucky had definitely not noticed the lip ring before. Cute wasn’t good enough, this guy was fucking gorgeous.

                Feeling increasingly inadequate, Bucky brushed non-existent wrinkles out of his shirt and ran a hand through his hair as he approached. “Um, Steve Rogers?”

                The blonde jumped; clearly he hadn’t heard Bucky’s approach. “Yes?”

               That voice. Bucky had to stop himself from swooning on the spot. Steve’s voice was so much deeper than Bucky would have ever expected, sending shivers down his spine and making him feel weak at the knees. Keep it together Barnes. “I’m Bucky Barnes. I think I’m supposed to have my fitting with you.”

               Steve brightened, his face breaking out in to a wide grin that was more beautiful and luminous than the midday sun and yeah, Bucky’s life was definitely not fair. Steve ran over to his clipboard, no doubt checking his list, before darting off to grab Bucky’s costume from the rack.

               “Here, try this on, it should fit.” Steve held out a tattered suit.

               Bucky took the clothes, glancing around warily for somewhere to try them on. “Um, where?”

               Steve shrugged, turning to look through his make-up kit again. “All of the changing areas are being used for the more complex costumes today so you’ll have to just do it here, don’t worry not many people come this far out of the way. It’s not likely any of the women will catch you with your pants off.”

                Bucky snorted, strange women were the least of his concerns. Never one to be self-conscious Bucky pulled off his grey sweater and folded it neatly on the make-up chair as he toed off his sneakers. Steve was still sorting through vials of fake blood and gore but Bucky was positive he saw those blue eyes flicking over to look back at him in the mirror. Maybe this interest wasn’t completely one sided after all, Bucky thought with a grin, thumbing the button of his jeans open and pulling them off carefully, as if he was completely unaware of his audience.

                Standing in just his boxer briefs Bucky was suddenly aware of what a stupid idea it had been to take off all of his clothes before putting anything on. It was only the last weekend of September but in the evenings it got fucking _cold_. It was completely worth it though when he heard Steve make a small strangled noise, a vial slipping from his slender fingers. Bucky grinned, pulling on the ripped trousers and buttoning the matching shirt and if he lingered on the buttons letting his shirt hang open longer than what was strictly necessary, well, there was no way Steve could prove it.

                Steve, bless his soul, tried his best to be completely professional as he checked Bucky’s clothes for fit, making sure his pants weren’t too long and that the rips in his clothes fell in the right places. Bucky however, was having less luck staying cool as Steve knelt down to pin his right pants leg where it was slightly too long. His completely traitorous mind was immediately flooded with images of Steve in the same position for a very _different_ reason.

                “Alright, have a seat and we’ll practice the basic make-up,” Steve said, thankfully interrupting Bucky’s train of thought.

                As a run of the mill zombie, Bucky needed to look less, well, alive, which apparently meant making his skin look gaunt and shallow, exaggerating the dark circles under his eyes, and generally covering every bit of exposed skin in synthetic wounds and fake blood. The whole process took the better part of an hour to complete and would have been incredibly boring if not for the fact that once you got Steve talking, it was hard to get him to stop.

                Steve had grown up in Brooklyn and attended Parsons School of Design for fine arts, where he had discovered that he had a love for creating special effects through make-up as well as illustration. He was apparently a year younger than Bucky and the more he shared, the more Bucky was shocked that their paths had never crossed before. This was Steve’s second year working at the festival but it was clear that he was a pro at all things gory.

                When Steve was finished he stepped back, giving Bucky a once over like a painter observing his art, and when Bucky looked in the mirror, he certainly felt like a masterpiece. His face was almost unrecognizable with prominent cheekbones and deep bags around his eyes. He did a double take when he looked down at the work Steve had done on his ribs. The shirt was ripped out of the way as though he had been attacked and at first glance it looked like his skin and flesh had been ripped away, exposing jagged edges of his rib cage.

                “It’s incredible,” he breathed, standing to get a closer look, his fingers ghosting over the synthetic gore.

                Steve blushed, his cheeks flushing bright pink as he turned to put away his equipment. “It’s nothing special.”

                “No really Steve, I mean it. I should be completely terrified, hell I’m scared of everything in this entire fucking park, but _this_ is amazing.”

                Laughing, Steve turned to glance at Bucky with an incredulous grin. “Really? You work at a Haunted House Theme park and you’re scared by all of this shit? You know that literally everything here is fake and you have seen how it is put together to scare gullible people out of their money.”

                Bucky grumbled, pulling his costume off so that he would have something to do besides stare at the gorgeous guy who was laughing at him. “Yeah, yeah, I’m a big scaredy cat, rub it in why dontcha?”

                “Aw, don’t be sore Bucky,” Steve grinned, and if Bucky was a more self-centered person he would think the small blush that was spreading across Steve’s cheeks had something to do with him standing there shirtless.

                “’M not sore,” he grumbled, pulling his sweater on. “It’s only natural to be wary of shit that’s meant to scare people okay?”

                Steve’s smile was soft, his eyes crinkling as he looked at Bucky like he was the cutest thing Steve had seen, it was mesmerizing and more than a little unnerving. “Whatever you say Buck, now pass me those pants and get outta here.”

XXX

                Over the next few days Bucky was too busy to find a chance to sneak off and visit his new friend. If he wasn’t assisting the set department as they put the finishing touches together then he was helping set up the hay bale maze. It was two days before Bucky could sneak away during his break to the costuming tent.

                When Bucky ducked through the side entrance closest to Steve’s work station he caught sight of his friend as froze. Steve was hunched over his desk, carefully painting detail work on a fake limb. The arm looked like it had just been removed, dark blood welling at the imaginary cuts, but that’s not what made Bucky’s breath catch in his chest or his heart begin to pound. No, that was Steve. Little, skinny Steve who dressed in jeans that looked like they might as well have been painted on his frame and another large flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows. His blonde hair looked so soft where it flopped in front of his glasses; Bucky’s fingers itched to fun through the strands.

                As he worked, Steve chewed at the small silver ring, the late afternoon light glinting off the metal and damn if that wasn’t one of the sexiest things Bucky had ever seen. He was suddenly struck with the thought of how that metal would feel pressed against him. Would it be cold and warm against his skin or was it already hot from where Steve sucked it in to his mouth. Yeah, he was going to have to stop that train of thought right in its tracks if he wanted to avoid unnecessary public erections. Those fantasies were better suited for his bed where he could imagine that it was Steve’s long, artistic fingers slipping in it his pants instead of his own. Steve’s fingers, while small and delicate would be rough with calluses as they traced across his soft skin- and yeah, Bucky really had to stop that right now.

                “Hey Stevie,” Bucky greeted, willing the butterflies in his stomach to cool it already.

                Steve jumped, his paintbrush flicking small specks of red as it jerked in the air. He looked about ready to spit fire at whoever distracted him when he turned, but as he saw Bucky his face softened, a smile tugging at his lips. “God, you scared me Bucky. I guess you could say I found the whole thing…. _all arming._ ”

                Steve’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively as he pointed at the fake limb in front of him, grinning ear to ear. Bucky groaned at the pun, putting a hand to his chest as though it had physically wounded him. “That was so bad it hurt a little Steve.”

                Grinning like a maniac Steve pushed his glasses up where they had slipped the action so cute it was almost painful. “Sorry, can I _give you a hand_ with something?”

                 Groaning, Bucky shook his head, this kid was way too much. “Nah, I just thought I’d come see what you were up to while I was on my break, I should probably get back though. They want to finish putting the maze together tonight so everything is ready for tomorrow.”

                “Alright, I’ll see you for your costume before the dress run tomorrow, but let me know if you need help, I can be real _handy_!” Steve cackled loudly as Bucky made his escape, desperately trying to keep the love sick grin off his face.

XXX

                The next day was the big dry run before they opened up to the public. A teen charity group was coming for the night to be their test subjects. The grounds were complete mayhem as people ran to put the finish touches on their scenes when Bucky ducked in to the costume tent, barely avoiding a deranged clown who was looking for his nose.

                “You feeling a little less pun-tastic today?” Bucky teased as he pulled his jacket off.

                Steve looked exhausted when he turned around, his blonde hair sticking up at odd angles in the back like he had been running his fingers through it all day. “I guess you could say I’m _unarmed_ today, Buck, now put your outfit on, it has been insane today.”

                Rolling his eyes, Bucky did as he was told; trying not to feel self-conscious as he once again removed his clothes in front of someone so unfairly attractive. And if he had done a few extra sit ups the last few nights well; no one could really blame him. Their conversation flowed easily as Bucky finished putting up his shirt and sat down to be painted, trying his best not to be flustered by how close Steve was. He definitely wasn’t staring at the small gap in the neckline of Steve’s dark blue Henley, and he most certainly was not picturing how it would feel to run his hand across the blond’s chest or the thin spattering of light blond hairs that created a tantalizing trail.

                “You gonna be okay out there with all those scary creatures walking around?” Steve teased as he dabbed synthetic blood in the corners of Bucky’s mouth.

                “Ugh, I should never have told you anything,” Bucky grumbled, trying not to let his nerves show. If he was being honest, he would have to admit that he was a little nervous about being out there with real  people in the park and his own ability to stay in character after seeing some of his co-workers. There is some legitimately scary shit out there.

                Steve grinned, chewing on his lip ring in the most deliciously distracting way; he looked as if he was trying to build up his confidence. “Have you picked your night off yet?”

                Everyone who works at the festival gets to pick one night off during their run so that they can experience the houses first hand. Bucky hadn’t thought too much about what night he would ask for since he was a little wary about the whole idea. It was one thing to work around all of this, it was another thing all together to try and experience it. But maybe…if Steve was implying what Bucky thought he might be…

                “No, not yet.” Bucky cleared his throat, his fingers itching to rake nervously through his hair but he didn’t dare mess up any of Steve’s hard work.

                “Well, if you’re interested,” Steve began, blue eyes staring just beyond him. “I’m taking off the last Friday, we could you know, go through the houses together. You might need someone to hold your hand or help you change your diaper.”

                A small laugh forced its way from Bucky’s chest as his mind raced. Was Steve really asking him on a date? “Yeah, yeah, you’re hilarious,” he grumbled, trying desperately to play it cool.

                As he waited for Bucky’s response, Steve’s smile was forced as though maybe, just maybe he was as nervous about this as Bucky was. “I’d love to go with you though; I’ll make sure to ask for that night off as well.”

                Steve’s grin grew, his entire face lighting up in a way that made the butterflies in Bucky’s chest flutter out of control. “Great,” he said, getting back to work and finishing up Bucky’s make-up. “It’s a date.”

XXX

                The month passed by in a flurry of activity but at the same time it was the longest few weeks of Bucky’s life. Every afternoon Bucky would stick his head in to the costume tent to say hi to Steve, who was always there early. After finding out his rounds for the night, Bucky would slide in to the make-up chair and enjoy a half hour of easy conversation with Steve. It was a comfortable pattern and those brief moments easily became his favorite part of the week.

                He woke up every morning almost giddy at the thought of getting to see the gorgeous, funny, sweet, sarcastic little shit of an artist even if it was just for a few minutes. When Steve started texting him, short quips about the different people who came through his station throughout the day, it was even better. Steve stood out like a bright shining beacon of joy in the darkness and Bucky knew he was screwed. He was in way over his head about that damn punk.

                It was finally his day off and Steve was picking him up at 7 to go to the park and it was already…. Shit it was already 6:30. Bucky had tried on a truly embarrassing number of outfits and went through a few more before settling on a pair of dark jeans that hugged him in just the right way, a deep forest green Henley and his favorite leather jacket. Taking one last look in the mirror and running hand through his hair he decided he looked as good as he was going to get, which wasn’t too bad if he did say so himself.

                A sharp knock echoed through his apartment. 6:50. Steve was early; adorable. Bucky walked across the door, fighting the urge to run across the room and okay, yeah, he had it bad. When he opened the door his heart skipped a beat as he saw Steve illuminated against the sunset.

                On a normal day Steve was incredible but tonight, he was breath taking. His golden hair was brushed back, bangs swept off to the side and sides freshly buzzed short. He had a new pair of glasses, dark brown tortoiseshell and the bar through his ear had been changed out to a rod that looked like an arrow. Instead of his normal jeans, Steve wore the most impossibly tight leather pants Bucky had ever had been lucky enough to see. His white, v-neck t-shirt was tighter than usual and he had a worn jean jacket shrugged on to keep out the chill. Bucky took a few deep breaths as he marveled at the notion that this incredible man who was so far out of Bucky’s league was there for _him._

                “Ready to see terrors beyond your wildest imagination?” Steve teased, his voice low as he smirked.

                New clothes, same old punk. “Yeah whatever, ‘m not scared.” Bucky scuffed a boot against the ground, failing to convince even himself.

                Steve threw his head back as he laughed; clutching his sides as he began to walk back to his car. It was a light blue, old Ford pickup truck from the 60’s in beautiful condition. As he climbed up in to the passenger’s seat, Bucky glanced in the back. The bed had been laid with pine that looked like it had been recently re-stained and varnished. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to ignore the image of laying Steve out across the bed, under the stars as the little firecracker wrapped his legs around Bucky’s hips.

                _‘Obsession it takes control, Obsession it eats me whole. I can’t say the words out loud, so in a rhyme I wrote you down. Now you’ll live through the ages, I can feel your pulse in the pages…’_

                Music floated through the speakers, surrounding and embracing Bucky as he listened to the words. “I love this song,” Bucky hummed, turning to watch Steve drive.

                The blonde was mouthing along to the lyrics, his fingers tapping against the wheel. He grinned at Bucky, before belting out the next verse. “Your body lies upon the sheets, of paper and words so sweet.”

                The drive to the festival was relatively short, passing quickly as they sang along loudly to the radio, song after song getting louder until they turned on to the dirt road leading up to the buildings. As they parked around back in the employee lot, Bucky tried to calm his nerves, now more anxious about what lay inside the actual houses than he was about Steve, and that was saying a lot.

                They ducked through the line, waving at the security guard Thor as they passed. Just 5 days before Halloween, the festival was packed. Since they catered to more realistic horror and gore, it was mostly teenagers, college students and older adults.

                “Where to first,” Bucky asked, shoving his hands in to his pockets as he tried to take it all in. It was definitely a very different experience on this side. When he was in costume he could make his own tunnel vision, focusing on himself and the visitors as opposed to the horror around him.

                Steve shot him a devilish grin, grabbing Bucky’s elbow as he pulled them to the first house. ‘Haunted Hotel’, the sign boasted. Screams sounded from inside the boarded up windows and Bucky wasn’t sure if it was a recording or not. As they waited for their turn to go in Bucky tried to take it all in. The ‘hotel’ was an old 4 story building. The windows had been boarded up and claw marks were carved in to the door and walls. Chains clinked ominously from the entry way, swaying like a noose in the gentle breeze. “You ready?”

                Gritting his teeth, Bucky nodded as he let Steve pull him inside. To add to the experience and create a feeling of isolation, only small groups were allowed inside at a time, carefully spaced so you felt truly alone. Steve looked around in wonder, the artist in him no doubt appreciating the intricate details. As smoke billowed across the floor and flashes of light went off in the corners of his eyes, Bucky tried to focus instead on how long Steve’s eyelashes looked in the dim light. The flashing lights glinted off the small ring in his lip, calling attention to it in the most painfully seductive way. Steve made it worse, his tongue darting out to flick across it, turned the metal back and forth as he marveled at their- _ouch_.

                Steve snorted as Bucky ran in to the corner of a wall, too busy watching Steve to watch where he was going. The hallway had turned, directing them up to the next level and no doubt more horrors. It was apparent he was going to have to pay _some_ attention to his surroundings. “Shuddup,” Bucky grumbled, rubbing the now sore spot on his thigh.

                The second floor was a continuation of the first, open doors lined the hallway, giving glimpses in to torn up hotel rooms. Bed sheets were bloodied and torn, strewn across the bed and on to the floors. A cadaver swung from the ceiling, far too realistic in the dim lights and fog. Steve was like a rock next to him but fuck, Bucky was not ready for any of this shit. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight, and it wasn’t just because of how Steve’s ass looked in those pants.

                Bucky made it to the third floor before he screamed; an impressive feat really. They had just turned the corner at the top of the stairs when a candle flew across the hallway, narrowly avoiding them. He screamed, his hands flying out in surprise, grabbing Steve’s hand in a vice grip. Steve laughed, one hand clutching his ribs as he fought for breath.

                Grumbling quietly, Bucky allowed himself to be pulled further in to the hotel, ignoring the tingle that ran up his spine as Steve never let go. Even once they turned the corner, their fingers stayed tangled together. Bucky hardly noticed the rest of the haunted house, too busy memorizing every detail of how Steve’s hand fit perfectly against his. Steve’s hand was warm without being clammy, soft but callused along the fingers where he had spent hours wielding a paint brush. They were walking down to the exit before he knew it.

                “What’d you think,” Steve’s shit eating grin was bright as he waited.

                Shrugging his shoulders, Bucky tried to play it cool and not give away that he didn’t notice any of the top two floors. “It was okay I guess, if you like blood and things flying out at you when they shouldn’t.”

                Steve snorted, pulling them forward to the next attraction. “Yeah, okay tough guy.”

                They headed across the main square, dodging groups of people and pumpkins as they went. The hay bale maze was apparently Steve’s favorite thing to do. Every year someone dressed up as a Minotaur, roaming the maze and sneaking up on unsuspecting couples. It sounded horrifying but Bucky wasn’t turning down any opportunity to spend more time alone with Steve, holding hands like they had been built perfectly for the other.

                The maze was set off to the back of the lot against a forest, the bales stacked high so that Bucky could only see over them if he stood on his tiptoes. They turned left, each comfortable following the others intuition of they wandered deeper in to the maze. The silence between them was comfortable, only broken occasionally when they reached a fork in the road or a dead end.

                After the better part of an hour Steve was starting to lag, his breathing getting labored with every turn. When Bucky asked if he was okay for the fourth time Steve just waved him off. “I’m fine Buck, just my asthma acting up a little around all the hay. It’s no big deal; I’ve just normally found the damn center by now.”

                Bucky’s brow furrowed, unconvinced. Jumping, he peered over the sides to see where they were located in reference to the middle, a sly grin growing as he turned to look at Steve.”Do you trust me Stevie?”

                Steve arched an eyebrow. “Yeah I guess so Buck, why?”

                “Come on then!” In a flash Bucky dropped his hand and jumped on to the top of the wall, straddling the hay bales and extending a hand to Steve.

                “What are you doing you big loon?” Steve couldn’t help but laugh and jumped up to grab Bucky’s hand and scramble up the side. “These pants were not made for scaling walls in,” he grumbled.

                “Steve those pants were not made for any purpose besides making your ass look good.” Bucky blushed as he realized what he said, pulling Steve to sit across from him.

                “You think they make my ass look good?” Steve’s eyes glinted in the starlight, his lips curling in a smirk.

                Bucky was saved from answering when someone shouted at them from inside the maze to get off. Giggling, Steve slid off, pulling Bucky with him. Their landing was anything but graceful though as they landed in a pile of limbs on the hard grass. As he rolled on to his back, Bucky groaned, the wall wasn’t that tall but the fall had still hurt. Steve had landed on top of him, bony elbows and knees digging in to his stomach and legs.

                As Steve shifted to roll off he froze. Bucky’s hands flew up of their own accord, one settling on the small dip of Steve’s low back as the other reached up to cup the blond’s face. The seconds dragged by as Bucky studied the small body above him, his chest heaving. Steve hadn’t even kissed him yet but his body seemed to know it was coming, arousal pouring through his veins causing his pants to get uncomfortably tight. Cursing because there was no way Steve couldn’t feel his growing erection digging in to his hip, Bucky tried to gently push the other man off him, anything to preserve a little of his remaining dignity.

                The blond didn’t move, instead he dropped down to lean on his elbows, his lips brushing against Bucky’s in a hesitant kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as Bucky gave a small gasp. He had been dreaming about this moment since he had first laid eyes on Steve and now that it was here he desperately didn’t want to mess it up. Taking his gasp for an invitation, Steve carded his fingers through Bucky’s hair, deepening the kiss.

                Steve’s lips were soft and firm against his, moving gently but with confidence. Bucky had died when he fell off that wall and gone to heaven; that was the only possible explanation he could think of for the sinfully sweet kiss. A quiet whimper sounded from one of them as Bucky tugged lightly at Steve’s hair, running his tongue across his lip and that delicious lip ring. It was warm and firm against his lip and felt infinitely better than Bucky could ever had imagined.

                As Steve’s mouth fell open above him, Bucky licked inside, searching out every last edge of that ring, rolling it across his tongue and sucking it between his teeth. When he tugged gently, Steve groaned, grinding his skinny hips down against Bucky. Pleasure shot through him, from his aching dick down to his toes and back up to where Steve nipped back at his own lip. Steve’s own arousal pressed down against Bucky, wiping all coherent thought from his mind.

                “Fuck,” Bucky cursed as Steve turned to mouth at his ear, pulling lightly on the shell of his ear as those small, skinny, fucking deliciously sinful hips continued rolling against him.

                “That can be arranged,” Steve growled, his voice deep and gravely with arousal and damn, if he sounded like that during sex, Bucky could get off to him reading the fucking phone book.

                Whimpering, his own hips rocking up to meet every one of Steve’s thrusts, Bucky tried to protest. “I was gonna take it slow, ask you out again, maybe take you to dinner.” Steve chuckled, licking a flat stripe down his neck and scraping his teeth against Bucky’s collarbone. “Treat ya real nice- ah fuck.”

                Steve pulled back, pushing himself up on to his hands so he could look Bucky in the eyes. “If you want we can stop right now,” he rolled his hips again deliciously, “but don’t feel like we have to stop to protect my precious virtue.”

                Bucky’s body was at war, his mind insisting that he should take things slow with Steve, after all what was the rush, while his cock was screaming that he should flip the blond over and drive in to him right there in the grass next to the damn hay maze. Apparently Steve had a sixth sense for reading his mind and with a smirk he sat back on his heels and dug out his wallet, procuring a condom and a few packets of lube. “Again, no pressure, but seriously Buck, don’t say no because you think I don’t want it.”

                Looking up at the gorgeous man above him, holding a condom and offering himself, Bucky lost all will to fight it. “Screw it,” he growled, lurching forward to wrap his arms around Steve’s waist as crash their mouths together.

                Steve pulled away a minute later, panting against his lips. “Now you’re getting the picture.”

                They sat in the grass, kissing heavily until Bucky thought he was going to explode right there in his pants like a teenager. Once again reading Bucky’s mind, Steve’s stood up, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. When Bucky opened his mouth to ask where they were going, Steve grinned and led him through the trees, back to where the employee lot was hidden.

                The lot was empty, all of their coworkers still busy at their stations. Overhead the moon was bright and full, surrounded by thousands of twinkling stars. The view was incredible but nothing could touch how Steve looked, hair mussed as he led Bucky towards his truck, pants clinging sinfully to his hips as they swayed in a delicious rhythm. They had parked on the far end of the lot, end of the truck backed up against another clump of trees, as if they had purposefully picked the most isolated spot they could find instead of the only one that had been available when they pulled up.

                Dropping his hand, Steve vaulted easily in to the bed of the truck, moving more gracefully than anyone in leather pants had any right to move. Biting back a low groan, Bucky hopped up, kneeling in front of his friend-boyfriend?-lover? Yeah, lover worked. Steve was spread across the smooth wood; his shirt rucked up to expose a thin strip of pale skin.

                “You sure?” Bucky asked as he pulled off his jacket. He would hate to pass up such an appealing opportunity but he would be damned if he was going to do anything the other might regret.

                Steve nodded, his eyes hooded as he chewed on that damn ring. “Yeah Buck, I’m sure.”

                That was all the reassurance Bucky needed, leaning down to attack the tempting skin, running a hand up Steve’s chest, pushing his shirt up under his arms. Steve hummed happily, his fingers tangling in Bucky’s hair as they dropped the packets he had taken out of his wallet on to the wood, ready for whenever Bucky was ready to use them. Their bodies were flushed with heat, but the night was cool around them as Bucky left spit cooled skin in his wake.

                Steve hissed, fighting a shudder as a breeze hit his chest. Bucky frowned, leaning back to offer that they stop. Shaking his head, Steve rolled his hips, reminding Bucky of his very prominent and insistent problem. “It’s fine, just leave my sweater on,” he whispered.

                Bucky nodded, his fingers fumbling over the buttons that held those skin tight leather pants up as he bent down to lick back in to Steve’s mouth. The blonde eagerly swallowed his moans, his hips rising off the bed of the truck so that Bucky could tug his pants down around his ankles. “Fucking Christ,” Bucky groaned.

                Steve was a work of art against the glossy wood. His shirt pushed up under his arms, golden hair fanned out like a halo, pants gathered around his feet and his hard cock lying flush against his hips. “Have you been walking around all night in these fucking pants without any fucking underwear?”

                A wicked grin tugged at Steve’s lips as he nodded, chewing on his lower lip in the way that he had to know made Bucky crazy. Words failed him as Bucky gaped, stuck on the knowledge that all night Steve hadn’t had anything separating himself from those soft leather pants. Steve’s fingers moved deftly over the buttons of Bucky’s jeans, flicking them open with precision before pushing a packet of lube in to his hands.

                With a soft groan Bucky leaned down to nuzzle against the soft blonde hairs in Steve’s hip. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, his lips brushing over the soft velvety skin of Steve’s balls.

                Steve whimpered as Bucky lifted his hips off the bed, using his thumbs to spread his cheeks apart before licking a flat stripe over his hole. His hips stuttered with a soft cry as Bucky repeated his minstrations, dipping the tip of his tongue in the tight ring of muscle before licking over the skin again. Steve’s soft cries were intoxicating and Bucky needed to hear more, burying his face as close as he could, thrusting his tongue deep in to Steve’s ass. Walls of muscle quivered around him as he felt Steve relax. Steve’s legs wrapped around his shoulders as Bucky quickly ripped open a packet of lube and slicked up his fingers.

                He pulled back to nip and suck dark bruises on the inside of Steve’s pale thighs as he slid his index finger in easily, marveling as the creamy skin bloomed red under his touch. “Buck-hngh, please,” Steve whimpered, a heel digging in to Bucky’s back as fingers tugged at his hair.

                Bucky grinned, slipping a second finger inside and thrusting hard and deep, mouthing up Steve’s leaking cock and licking across his slit. As he swallowed around Steve’s dick, Bucky added a third finger, stretching his digits apart to stretch out his lose muscle. His thumb rubbed against Steve’s perineum as he thrust, his tongue swirling around the tip of Steve’s dick every time he pulled back.

                “God, Buck, please-ah fuck! Hngh- hurry or I’m gonna-“ Steve’s words came out as soft curses until Bucky couldn’t hold back any longer. He slid his fingers free, shoving his jeans and briefs down around his knees before rolling the condom over his aching cock.

                As he slicked his cock up, Bucky took his time stroking himself gently, trying to relieve some of the pressure that had steadily been building up in his spine. “So gorgeous,” he hummed, watching Steve squirm under his gaze.

                “Shut up and come here already,” Steve grumbled, his cheeks flushing with arousal at the attention.

                A grin pulled at his lips as Bucky lined his tip up with Steve’s hole, he leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips as he gently slid inside, and _fuck_. Steve was hot and tight around him and Bucky had to try to think about anything else before he shot his load on the spot. He had finally calmed down when Steve began to writhe under him, begging him to ‘fucking move already’.

                Steve greedily swallowed Bucky’s groans as he gave a few shallow thrusts before picking up the pace, pumping his hips faster as small, bony hips pushed up to meet his every push. Before long, Steve was biting down on his lip, trying to swallow his screams as Bucky’s angle changed, now pushing against his prostate with every thrust.

                “Feel so fucking good,” Bucky groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in a futile attempt to hold out for just a little longer.

                Pushed too far for words, Steve let out a broken sob as his orgasm crashed through him, catching both of them off guards. Hot stripes of cum landed on both their sweaters but at this point it didn’t matter. Steve was shaking beneath him, the walls of muscle tightening around him and _fuck_ , it was just too much. Seconds later Bucky bit back a scream, whimpering Steve’s name has he came, thrusting his hips one last time as he filled the condom.

                “Oh my God,” he breathed, pulling out with a wince and rolling off on to the side.

                Steve grinned, rolling on to his side and carding his fingers through Bucky’s now sweaty hair. “Well it’s Steve, but yeah, I guess you can call me that.”

                Bucky groaned, burying his head against Steve’s shoulder. “Not the bad jokes again.”

                “Aren’t you glad I came out tonight well _armed_?” Steve wiggled his eyebrows at his own pun.

                Shaking his head Bucky choked back a laugh. “That one didn’t even make any sense Steve.”

                Nonplussed, Steve continued, smirking widely up at the night sky. “You gotta admit, these jokes are just a little _‘armless_ fun!”

               

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: That story about Bucky going to the party store and being scared and never going back until he was a grown ass adult...yeah that happened to me. True story kids!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading as always! I am so honored to have so many wonderful people reading these and leaving beautiful comments on all of these. They are what keep me writing every day when I think it would be easier to just take the day off. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> As always come hang out with me on Tumblr at ScienceofSociopaths and we can cry over the Age of Ultron trailer together! See you tomorrow!
> 
> (And yes, I got this in at 11:55 pm my time so it counts as Day 5)


End file.
